Lust Filled
by exposedx
Summary: Rated M- for a few chapters. Does anybody know of Sasuke's crazy lust-filled life of living with the most infuriating, beautiful, crazy girlfriend, Sakura Haruno? No! So let's see what goes on in his 'painful', 'lust-taking' life, shall we?
1. i

Why is she talking to him?

Uchiha Sasuke thought while looking straight ahead towards the crowd of people, dancing, laughing, smiling, and all the other ridiculous shit. He didn't care about the people at all, all he cared about was the 5'0, skinny female _talking _to another male.

The way she smiled and laughed with him.

Was eating Sasuke _alive._

Watching her tenderly _touched _the male made his blood boil.

She shouldn't touch anyone like that except _him–and only him._

He watched from a dark corner of a club, her every move. She was not intoxicated, that was the relieving part. He remembered watching her drown 6 glasses of Remy–back to back–nonstop, but she wasn't drunk, just slightly tipsy. But what bothered him the most was that he was irritated, and annoyed, and frustrated. He's in a hot, stank ass club, in a corner, in his ANBU uniform, coming home from a mission, hoping to be smothered in love from his pink-haired girlfriend but instead he had to track her down and watch like a predator waiting for its prey.

All because of _her_

She drove him insane, from her motor mouth to her _very annoying _bright pink hair. Her short creamy legs in those light washed jean shortshorts and a belly shirt that showed _too _much, for his liking. She knew exactly what she was doing and it arrogated the shit out of him. But he made no effort in stopping her from talking to the male. If he did, he would lose his temper and snap the male's neck. And he wouldn't hear the end of it if he does, so he kept his cool…for now.

He watched her cautiously at her moves, making sure she didn't do anything to piss him off. The male she was talking to suddenly put his arm on her _hip. _He balled his fist tight, glaring dangerously at the hand that was laid on her hip. The male then pulled her closer to his body and dragged her into the crowd. Sasuke watched like a hawk as they danced _extremely _close to each other. Her bosom grinded against his…_area_.

Sasuke was seething with anger. His aura screamed murder. When a female with a tray of drinks came over to him, he glared at her viciously and told her to fuck off. The woman quickly moved away from him slowly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he saw her throw her arms around his neck.

They danced for a few, then suddenly his faced mover towards her. A little too close to Sasuke's liking. He watches him increasing more closely to her face. When he saw his nose touches hers. Sasuke flipped. He quickly reached into his weapon pouch and swiftly threw a senbon needle at them, aiming for the male's neck.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact but he noticed that it never came. He opened his eyes slowly, only to be staring at a pair of jade green eyes that was glaring at him. The male she was dancing with never realized what was going on, I checked the back of his neck looking for the needle but noticed that it was between her fingers. He watched her bid the male a slight good bye, giving him a quick _kiss_ on his cheek.

Sasuke fumed watching her lips come in contact with his cheek. He activated his sharingan watching the girl quickly push through the crowd, making her way over to him. When she broke free of the crowd she marched her tiny self over to him and immediately starting yapping.

"Sasuke! What are _you _doing here!?"

He rolled his eyes, watching as she nagged his head off about things he could care less about right now. All he wanted to hear is why was she here and why is she with _him_ and why did she have herself so close to him and why in the fucking hell did she kiss him!

"Sakura. Shut. Up."

She looked at Sasuke with a confused expression. Sasuke has never spoken to her like that before. Before he continued what he was going to say he saw the male make his way over towards them. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's waist and did a few hand signs and was immediately transported into the hallway of their home.

Sasuke–Wha? Answer my question! Why were you there?! How did you even find me?" she asked.

"Why were you at a fucking club Sakura?"

"Because I want to! I just wanted to be free for once. Actually enjoy _myself_ for awhile. Instead of having a crazy boyfriend tracking my every move for the past month!"

"Out of all places Sakura…you're at a fucking club, with another fucking male, dancing too close to him, then you had the audacity to fucking kiss him.." said Sasuke with venom dripping from each curse word.

Sasuke breathed slowly, trying to get his mind right before he spazzed out on her. He was already angry for the fact that she wasn't home instead of a club; of all places. Her constant questions and little pokes of her finger, was making it very difficult to set himself right. After all of the constant irritations he zapped. He pushed her up against the wall a little forcefully, having her legs wrapped around his waist and his face extremely close to her face. He immediately started telling her of his actions and why he would do what he do. It wasn't because he was protective…it was…difficult.

After over thinking his reason of being that way, he started punching the wall next to Sakura's head. Putting a small crater in the wall that deepens with each punch he threw. He punched both sides of the wall beside her head, pouring out every angry thought he had in his head. His sharingan wheels were spinning viciously, like they were going to spin out of his eyes.

"Sasuke"

He stopped hitting the wall, and stared into her eyes, panting heavily. He was very very slightly amused that she wasn't scared or cowering at his anger, but put that aside. She stared at him lovingly, running her fingers through his dark raven hair. Massaging the back of his head, trying to make him calm down, which slightly worked.

"Are you okay?"

That word, taunted him. Is he okay? Hell no! He's fucking livid! How in her right fucking mind ask her some stupid shit like that? She damn well he was not okay. And it was all because of her.

A small giggle escaped her plumped strawberry lips. Her giggles sound like an angel's laugh. Absolutely beautiful, everything about her was beautiful. He's mentioned that several times to her. She was like a reincarnation of an angel. It annoyed the hell out of him for someone to be that perfect.

"I can see what the matter is. Aww my poor baby. Come on." She said while sliding down from his waist and grabbing his arm pulling him into the room. "It's been a whole month since we've did anything 'fun' neh Sasuke?"

He stiffened.

How was she able to read him so well?

She pushed him lightly against the wall in their room then pushed her body on his, making sure to rub her breast on his chest, earning a slight-wolfish growl from him. "You've missed me that much Sasuke-kun. Aww…" she lightly kissed him on the lips. "Maybe you wanna' show me how much you missed me?" she said with a smirk on her face.

She opened his ANBU jacket and ran his fingers across his clothed chest, earning another deep growl from him. She moved her fingers down towards his pants, skillfully undoing the belt and sliding it from the belt loops. She put the belt in her mouth pulling on it, creeping herself from him. "C'mon Sasuke….I know you want it" She threw the belt around his neck, pulling him towards her.

All he could do was watch and wait. He was so traumatized in thinking of not having sex for a month. It drove him insane. During the mission all he could do was think about having her beneath him, with her screaming his name over and over. Pounding into her wet core repeatedly, But he knew he was going to have to wait a _whole fucking month_ without that pleasure, it ate him alive.

She let go of the belt, walking towards the bathroom, pulling the shirt off slowly and seductive. "But you're going to wait a while okay? I'm all _hot _and _sweaty _from dancing I think it would be more appropriate to take a shower right?" she said emphasizing the words hot and sweaty; she threw the shirt at Sasuke.

"But I'm going to need help washing my back"

Before she could finish with anymore torturing words he pushed her into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Sasuke feels soooo much better now.

* * *

**FYI! Sakura is not cheating, she's just dancing and teasing Sasuke in a _very _bad way. **

**A/N: Review and tell me what 'chu think, kay?**

**- :)) Ebony**


	2. ii

"Sasukeeee! Don't you like this one?"

The short pink haired girl asked while holding up a pink cheetah print bra. They're both standing inside the mall, in Victoria's Secret, in the bra isle, with the pink haired girl digging through the piles of bras. Going bra shopping with your girlfriend is supposed to be the fun part of going shopping with them, but for Uchiha Sasuke, it was _very _uncomfortable. His girlfriend is very oblivious to certain things that irritated the fuck out of him.

And this one specially irritated him.

Sasuke turned his head to look at her as she held the bra in his face. He was standing by lotions, leaning against the wall, trying to escape the 'sexiness' of this pleasure hole of a store. "Che, its okay" Sasuke stuffed his hands in the pockets of his gray skinny's that sagged slightly.

She folded her arms, pouting, "Sasukeeee! You're supposed to help me, not be Mr. grumpy. I really need your opinion." She whined. Sasuke rolled his eyes then sighed. The things he do for love…She knows damn well he doesn't want to be in the mall of all places and especially inside this horrid store looking at bras.

"Why didn't you bring Ino along instead of me?"

"Because she's busy looking for a special birthday present for Shikamaru. Besides, we need to spend time together anyway. It's been a long time since we actually went out in public together." She stood on her tippy toes then wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you help me, maybe I'll let you pick one to wear for tonight" she said and gave her a small peck on his lips.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. She was defiantly taunting him right now. But he knew he had no other choice but to go along because he was a little excited to see those nice creamy breasts inside that cheetah print bra. He groaned in displeasure. "Whatever, Sakura"

Sakura smiled brightly then gave him a full kiss on the lips, pulling away before he could get into the kiss. Sasuke growled while she giggled. "C'mon Sasu-chan, we've got some shopping to do, and I promise it won't take long!" she exclaimed and grabbed his arm pulling him over towards the collection of bras.

He just realized his mistake in falling for that phony ass teary eyed face she always pulls on him when he tells her no.

Sakura was a shopaholic.

And shopaholics don't take short shopping sprees.

This is going to be a _long_ day for Sasuke.

"Hold this, and this, and this, and this" Her lips kept repeating those words over and over and _over_ as she threw different types of bras in his hands. Pink, blue, red, lace, plaid, pushups, everything you wouldn't imagine in this huge pile in his hands. Sasuke was a little curious of why she needed so many bras anyway. It wasn't like she was going to wear them all day. Not while he's around.

"Sakura. Stop."

She froze in place, shifting her gaze from the black lacy bra to his dark eyes. "Why what's wrong?" she asked.

He glared at her lightly and glanced at the pile of bras he held in his arms. "You have a shit load of these already. Just buy them so we can get the fuck out of here." He stated. Sakura giggled looking at her boyfriend. He was right though, there were more than enough bras in his hands and she was just getting started.

She huffed sadly, "I guess you're right…but I'm still not done! I still have to try them on Sasuke and you're going to help me decide which ones is the best, 'kay?" she demanded then dragged him over to the dressing rooms that was located in the back of the store.

Sasuke's mind flipped the script on him.

Did he hear those words right?

_Try _them on!

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Now he's defiantly not leaving anytime soon.

Sakura grabbed 5 bras out of his hand and went into one of the dressing room stalls. Sasuke sighed, looking at the mountain of bras. This was absolutely ridiculous. There's no way in the hell that a female needs that many of bras in a lifetime. Sasuke is so glad he wasn't a female. He didn't have to deal with this crazy mess, especially perio–

The stall door opened, "You like this one Sasuke-kun?" she asked while putting her hands on her hips.

Sasuke's mind froze.

She looked absolutely stunning in that bra. The bra was a pale teal like color with gold studs embedded along the stitching. Her breast were completely sitting up, making her cleavage area look more than inviting. Sasuke felt his mouth water as he thought about those perky nipples of hers. He stared at the piece of garment on her...just hoping it would fall off some impossibly weird way.

"Hn"

She sucked her teeth then folds her arms angrily; unconsciously not aware of the complete fullness the lift gave her breast. "Sasuke, you're not helping at all" she said.

Sasuke groaned in displeasure, he knew Sakura was going to make this more difficult than it should be. "Okay, I like it, are you happy? God…what's the point in going bra shopping anyway? It's going to come off anyway." Said Sasuke with his infamous smirk leeching itself on his sculpted face as a puff of pink spread itself on her cheeks.

"Ugh! You're hopeless!" she yelled then continued to try on the rest of the bras in the brooding male's hands. After giving him a miniature tease session and the restricting throb in his pants died down some. Sakura FINALLY decided to purchase something as what seemed like hours in this 'torturous' store.

"Oh Sasuke I almost forgot!" she exclaimed and lightly jogged to the underwear section, digging through the exotic looking garments.

Sasuke groaned again. This is why he hated shopping…unless it was for a new game–but other than that he hated it.

"_Sakura_"

Her name sound like straight venom escaping his throat. He was getting more and more annoyed by second as he watched his infuriating girl dig through the garments. She ignored his protest and picked out _one_ pair of underwear. _Just one_. It took her 20 fucking minutes just to pick out that one small fucking thing.

That's it. He needs sleep. _Now._

Sakura paid for the products and happily gave them to Sasuke to carry. Of course he obliged –like he had a choice. They left the horrifying store–to Sasuke's pleasure– then left the mall–which pleased Sasuke a lot more. When they arrived back home, Sakura immediately started to put her belongings away while Sasuke dragged himself towards the king sized bed and immediately flopping on it and eventually falling sleep.

3 hours later Sasuke woke up, sweating like an escaped convict. He had the most wildest, erotic, sexiest dream ever about Sakura. Normal people called it wet dreams, but Sasuke isn't normal so it was much _much_ more than a wet dream. It was better actually. It felt so real, like she was literally underneath him screaming his name and pulling his hair while he slammed himself into her with all of his might. The sex felt like heaven and boy did the orgasm feel amazing.

Replaying all the events of his dream over and over in his head, he felt the familiar throbbing sensation in his jeans that made him feel more than uncomfortable. Sasuke looked around the room to find something else to let his mind wonder off from the mind blowing dream. At that thought he pondered something.

Where was she?

Sasuke looked around the room slowly; checking for any sign of her presence then looked to the left of the bed and saw nothing. He was about to get up from off his stomach until he felt a small amount of weight on his back. "Why hello there sleepy head" she whispered hotly in his ear.

Sasuke felt the tip of his ears burn from the sudden action. "Sakura what are you doing?" he asked.

She giggled innocently in his ear. "Just nothing…I just wanted to make it up to you." He felt her straddle his waist with her legs then kiss the back of his neck, "I know how upset you was about going shopping with me and making you hold my things and forcing you to pick out a bra and everything so I've decided to make you feel better."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her statement. Make him feel better? He felt completely fine after that _nap_ he had earlier. He felt her run one hand through his hair and the other hand drawing small circles on his back. Her actions were very soothing and slight arousing. He turned his body over, with her still on top and immediately froze.

She looked absolutely stunning.

Sakura's long pink hair was in loose curls, and tousled a bit to give her a more appealing look. She wore the pale teal bra with the gold studs and a pale blue G-string. Her jade green eyes held a gleam of lust and dominance, and it turned him on completely.

"This is my way of saying thank you, for dragging your lazy ass out of bed to come with me…" She put her hands on her breast, massaging them lightly and reached for the clasp in front of the bra. "You can have me any way you like tonight Sasuke-kun." she said with a wink and unclasped her bra, having her full creamy breast spill out.

His revengeful lust was back on full attack and she was his prey to feed on tonight. Haruno Sakura was in a grand slam on this lustful rollercoaster Sasuke was going to put her on.

And boy oh boy was he ready to put it on full speed.

**:)))))))))**

**This little on-shot thingy made me laugh a bit, like be forreal? Can you actually imagine THE Uchiha Sasuke inside of Victoria's Secret looking at bras? Hell no! Lol I'm seriously having a blast in writing stories lately it scares me. I never thought I was going to find a real passion for writing Naruto stories again, but I fooled myself into thinking that. :) Well hoped you liked chap ii my friend. Chap iii will be out…maybe this weekend? Or during next weekish.**


	3. iii

It's hot as hell

Literally.

Sasuke frowned at the glaring sun that was traitorously trying to roast him alive, today was really not his day. First off, he's in the sun, which was trying to give him a tan but was failing miserably. Second, he was dragged off to a beach with his friends. Third, Sakura was in a _bikini_. Fourth, there were men looking at her. Lastly, he was _horny._

Not a good combination, eh?

Sasuke glared at the pink-haired girl as she and Ino lay on the sand with towels and oversized sunglasses on their faces. He glare darkened as he see men look at her while walking past, blowing kisses and shit, which she blew off but still.

Sasuke knew she was a smart girl, but Sakura can really be stupid as hell sometimes. She knows damn well her body can kill motherfuckers with just one look and that plump ass of hers can give anyone a nosebleed and his dick a heart attack. His teeth gritted together as he watched her turn over onto her stomach, having her backside available to wanting eye (including his) something to see.

Everything she was doing was tempting him to do 2 things:

Cuss her out

And

Fuck her senselessly on the beach.

But he chose to do neither; he turned back on the stool to look at his best friend for many (terrible) years, Naruto. The blond was staring out at the beach with hearts in his eyes. He followed his gaze to see that he was looking over at Hinata and Tenten.

He sighed dreamily, "Hinata-chan is so fucking hot in that one piece man..." he licked his lips. "Just look at those juicy watermelons hanging on her chest." He said.

Sasuke glared at him, "Dobe, get your head out of the gutter." He slapped Naruto on the back of his head. "You better be lucky Neji wasn't around to hear that." he said.

He cried out in pain and held his head, "Tch…but he isn't!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked back over to where Sakura and Ino were, but there was no Sakura. He looked around the beach hoping to see a whip of pink but nothing.

"Where the fuck is she?"

Naruto looked at him confused, "Hm? Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"Sakura. Where the hell did she just go?"

Two small arms wrapped around his waist before Naruto could even answer. He looked down to see a head of pink staring up at him. "Sasuke-kun, I wanna' ask you something." She said.

He looked at Naruto, "Leave dobe." He said. Naruto glared at Sasuke but followed the order and left towards the beach, to Hinata actually. Sasuke looked at Sakura again; her eyes had a mischievous gleam in it that promised hell.

"What is it?"

"Okay…well." She came around in front of him then sucked in some air. "It's something that I always wanted to do for such a long time but we never came to the beach at that time so now that we're here I wanted to ask you it now but I'm afraid you're going to say–"

"Sakura."

"Okay okay! Um...well…" she started.

He sighed, "Sakura, just tell–"

"Fuck me on the beach"

Sasuke eyes widened slightly. He wasn't shock that she asked that but how bold she said it. Sakura stared at him with hope, and possibly a good answer. She clasped her hands together, with her bottom lip poked out.

"Please Sasuke?"

Sasuke just stared at her. He always wondered what goes on in that creative little mind of hers but this is something he never would have thought would have slipped out.

She sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to–"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head against her shoulder blade, "I know a nice little spot over by the rocks..." he said and kissed her shoulder blade then her neck softly.

Well at least something good happened to make ol' Sasuke a little happy.

…

**A/N: This little thing was rushed as you can see, but I just wanted to get this out there because I started this last week and never finished it.**

**:))) Ebony**


	4. iv

A light breeze blew into the one of the Uchiha's compound bedroom, brushing itself against anything in reach. The sun outside was close to setting, giving the time of around 6 or 7pm. Two bodies lay in the room, fighting and grinding their bodies together, like they were the last people on earth. Their pants were the only things you could hear throughout the spacious, empty room. The pink haired girl grabbed hold onto the wooden headboard, throwing her head back; sweat glistening on her forehead and bare shoulders.

The raven haired male, hovered over top, grabbing a hold of her hips pulling her roughly back into him. He leaned over, laying light kisses down her spinal cord, "Sakura….you're so beautiful…" he breathed out, running a lazy hand through her mid-length pink hair.

She panted lightly, trying to regain her breath, and let a small smile grace upon her face. They remained in their position for a few, trying to regain composure and dispatch the burning passion from their recent high. At that moment of time, Sakura lose balance and dropped down onto the soft mattress with him remaining on top.

Sakura glanced at the flashing red light of the clock and started to panic. "Oh no! Sasuke come on get up! We're gonna' be late!" she said while pushing him off of her and grabbing her phone off on the nightstand checking for messages or phone calls. "No one didn't call yet, good. Sasuke–Sasuke! Get up and get dressed now!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. _'Now what is this crazy girl jabbering about?' _he thought, slowly grabbing the pair of boxers that laid next to him and slid them on, ignoring Sakura's fussing orders and frantic movements throughout the room. "For what?" he asked, yawning lightly, and throwing one arm over his eyes and the other over his abdomen.

She paused in mid-action and turned to look at him. "Sasuke! You couldn't have forgotten that fast!" she said and put her hands on her lips. "We've been planning this for a whole month now and when that day comes you forget already?"

He mentally rolled his eyes, "What? Your period supposed to be coming?" he asked.

Sasuke winced as a pillow hit his stomach with intense force. Sakura glared at him with that dark gleam in her eyes, "No, you baka! I'm talking about Itachi-san's birthday party!" she exclaimed, hitting him again with the plush white pillow.

He groaned in displeasure, rolling over so that his back was now facing her. He heard her growl and makes her way towards the bed. Before she could react, he quickly grabbed her wrist bringing her down onto the bed. He quickly flipped them over and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move. "He can wait," he mumbled into her pink locks.

"Sasuke! No! We're not doing this! So don't–! Oh my–!"

He roughly sucked on her neck, interrupting her complaints. He traveled one of his hands down the curve of her side. Sakura whimpered in delight as Sasuke bit down into her flesh and sucked on it hungrily. He swiftly slipped his boxers back off and placed himself in front of her entrance. She slapped him on top of his head, "Stop it! No, Sasuke! You're going to that fucking party! Get–Ah!" she shrieked as he entered her roughly.

Sasuke, without any hesitation, slammed himself in and out of her core, ignoring her vigorous hitting. He grabbed her hands and held them over her head and continued pumping. He felt more comfortable after he heard a string of moans come out of her throat. She arched her back slightly and quickly laid it back down, "Sasuke…S-stop it…We're gonna be late…" She moaned out.

Sasuke strokes became slow and Sakura realized he was close to releasing, so she quickly kicked him in the stomach and sat up wrapping the sheets over her bottom half. She watched as a few beads of sweat littered his chest and forehead. His lips were parted and he was panting lightly, staring at her. Sakura, who was also panting, threw a pillow at his head, "That was a slick move you just pulled….but not slick enough. You're going to that party whether you–!" she was cut off by Sasuke pushing her back down on the bed.

"I really need to release this…" he whispered in her ear softly.

"Sasuke we can do this later, I promise!" she whined, wrapping her arm over her chest from Sasuke's wandering eyes. "Besides, I owe you from earlier anyway, so be patient. Now get up."

Sasuke didn't move an inch, just stared at her with that hungry look of a predator. He made a grunt noise and grabbed her hips, pulling her waist closer to his. He made sure to let his member slide across her core. She bit her lip, fighting to hold her moan back. "Sasuke….We can't…" She moaned out each word.

A sadistic smirk crawled on lips. He knew that she wants him just as much as he wants her, but is fighting that fact. These 'heated' moments only happen when one of them doesn't want to leave to go somewhere. Usually, it's Sasuke in these cases. Attending his brother's party was the last thing on his mind. His brother, Itachi, is what you call a provoker in Sasuke's case. They have the regular sibling hatelove thing going on.

But today he's not really feeling the whole 'party' thing.

He pushed his hips into hers, causing her to moan out again. He knew how to get his way with Sakura. Matter-fact he **always** gets his way with Sakura.

"Stop…." She breathed out, twisting her hips away from him.

He moved in closer, the head now inside her. "I don't think so…" he mumbled, kissing her on the lips lightly. "You're teasing me way too much lately, there's no way in _hell_ that you're leaving."

He smirked.

"Now let's see who begs first,"

* * *

**:)) Ebony!**

******Hey! I missed you guys! :)**

**Well let's just say that they were 'late' going to the party. Sorry about my lateness, hasn't been updating stuff in a while. Not my fault actually, schoolwork is choking the fuck outta me & I've been more focused on my stories on Wattpad (that's where I'm upgrading my writing skills) & trying to figure out how I'm going to do my next chapter for ****Thin Patience**** and ****welcome home**** , I'm telling you maneee it's kind of hard so work with me now. **

**Annnnnnd, I deleted ****Ecstasy**** as well. No spunk for the story at all.**

**Review!**

(If you want my Wattpad account name, it's FANtasyLust)


End file.
